


Hits and Kisses

by transportive



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: M/M, allusions to sex, sorry kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transportive/pseuds/transportive
Summary: Five short connected pieces, written for the prompt 'five times kissed' for John  Constantine and Nick Necro.





	Hits and Kisses

1

The first time that Nick kisses John, it’s in a dark alley after one of Zatanna’s shows. They’re waiting for Zee to finish getting ready to go home to the apartment that the three of them now share. John’s smoking a cigarette, all smug as carefree as he leans against the wall.

He’s infuriating, if you ask Nick. All swagger and unexpected charm.

So Nick blames John, when he gives into the urge to kiss him. Grabs the wrist that holds the cigarette and pulls it away from John’s mouth. Pushes him back against the wall with a little bit of force, one hand fisted in John’s leather jacket.

They’re kissing in an instant, John giving back without hesitation. It’s messy and heated and Nick wants more, but it only lasts a moment or two.

They break off for breath and John still looks stunned for half a second before he’s smirking smugly. But his nerves are obvious to Nick anyway when he asks, “Well, what about Zee, mate?”

Nick pauses. Takes a breath as he finally lets go of John’s wrist where the cigarette is still smoldering, and steps back.

“She knows I get what I want.”

 

2

The second time Nick kisses John, it’s less powerful—yet more significant. Zee’s agreed to welcome John into their bed. No longer is John the forbidden fruit that Nick seeks to taste, but he’s _his_.

That matters more.

It’s not until they’re in bed together that Nick kisses John again and again and again. And Zee, too, of course. Nick loves her deeply and kisses her frequently, but the novelty of John won’t wear off for a while, whereas Zee is a deep-seated pleasant love.

Nick kisses John as he comes, tasting Zee on his lips.

 

3

Kisses become more regular, more expected and routine, between all three of them. Nick is glad to have them both, first as his mentees, and then as his coven.

They are marked together, their souls bonded forever, with a kiss shared between all three of them. The spell is exciting, the ritual thrilling Nick. They’re both his. The three of them celebrate with sex right there on the hardwood floor, sex that has nothing to do with a spell. Just with the three of them being together and happy.

That night, Nick slips out of the king-sized bed that he and Z’anna are sleeping in, and into the smaller double that John had taken for the night. This is normal, something that neither of them question, Nick going between them on a whim, if they’re not all in the same bed together in the first place.

He kisses John awake, and they make love for the first time. Nick doesn’t think John realizes that’s what it is, but it is much the same as when Nick made love to Zee just a few hours earlier.

Nick loves John and, when they’re lying together after the fact of their lovemaking, Nick tells him as much. It’s quiet, a murmur against John’s shoulder.

He feels John tense, and dread grows thick like bile in Nick’s throat.

But then John laughs quietly, and though Nick doesn’t know what to think of that, it relaxes him somewhat.

“That good, eh, mate?”

Nick kisses John’s shoulder instead of answering. He falls asleep like that.

 

4

Nick hears everything.

He hears them talking about him, about each other, and he hears one of them say that they shouldn’t do it...

That’s why Nick steps out, in time to see the two loves of his life kissing.

That in itself isn’t so much the problem as the context. They way they spoke like it was a dirty secret. And Nick can tell: though Zee hasn’t told Nick she loves him in a while, and though John has never once dared to say the words to Nick, Zatanna Zatara and John Constantine have fallen in love with each other.

Nick’s heart breaks.

He leaves.

 

5

With years and Hell and torture between them, Nick never expects to kiss John again.

Nick still loves John, of course, and Zatanna, too, but it’s obvious that neither believes it. It’s obvious that neither loves _him_ any longer, if they ever had. Nick doubts it, now, with the way they’ve turned their backs on him.

He’s filled with rage and mistakes when he visits John in the Thaumaton every single day. And he hurts John for all that rage and all those mistakes.

And maybe it doesn’t count. Maybe it’s not a real kiss. But once, when Nick is standing over John and raging at his unhearing ears, he finds his tears falling.

He’s furious, but he thinks, _It’s time to end this_.

If he lets John go free, then they can end this. They can fight for once and for all. They can put an end to their suffering.

Nick leans over John where he sits, strapped into the Thaumaton. He tips John’s chin up slightly with one hand, and he kisses him.

He’s filled with disgust at himself because, of course, John does not—cannot—respond.

Nick leaves before he can humiliate himself further, but his mind is made up.

One of them will die tonight.


End file.
